Jealous
by Mirage79
Summary: For the Arya and Gendry Week in Tumblr


He was going to punch him in the face. Either that or break every single bone in his body. Yeah he **_liked_** that idea. Breaking every single bone in the idiot's body sounded great! Especially if the smarmy, whitehaired bastard kept smiling at Arya Stark like that.

Grimacing at his thoughts, Gendry Baratheon couldn't help but glare at the duo from his locker on the other side of the hallway, his fists clenching in anger.

Was it possible that she actually **_liked_** him? That she wanted his attention? Because it sure as hell looked like she did.

Grunting Gendry slammed his locker door shut with more forced than necessary, resisting the urge to rip the door from its hinges and beat Aegon Targaryen in the face with it.

The man had shown up at the beginning of the school yeah causing almost the entire female population in their school – and some of the male - to go slightly crazy at the sight of his shoulder length white blonde hair that he always had in one of those stupid man-buns and those damn purple eyes.

He had kept to himself at first, only seen around school with Daenerys Targaryen - who was freakily enough his much younger aunt - and her eclectic group of friends. But then one day he had been seen with Arya and suddenly you never saw one without the other.

"Calm the rage, little brother." A smooth feminine voice sounded beside him causing Gendry to turn his glare on his half-sister, Mya Stone.

She was the female version of him, slightly older with her black hair, bright blue eyes and tall stature. She in fact looked more like him than his own full siblings did.

"What?" it barely came out coherently. Instead it was more of grunt than actual human words.

"The Baratheon rage. Calm. The. Fuck. Down." She warned him, leaning against the locker beside his and staring at him.

"Look at him! He's practically all over her! And she's letting him!" he snapped, growling as he watched the white-haired bastard reach out and tuck Arya's hair behind her ear before whispering something to her that had her rolling her eyes at him.

"They're friends aren't they?" His sister shrugged, those familiar blue eyes taking in the scene before her. "Although it's obvious he wants to be more." She said dryly as brother and sister watched as Aegon smiled down at Arya, running a finger down her nose and tapping her nose playfully.

Gendry's face went red as he tensed.

"She's embarrassing herself! Imma go over there –"he rumbled, pushing away from his locker and taking a step towards the couple.

"No you're not." Collaring him, Mya pulled him back shaking her head. "And the only one embarrassing themselves is you, little brother." She told him pointedly.

"He's touching her!" Gendry raged.

"And?" Mya asked shooting him a look.

Gendry spluttered taking his anger out on his sister.

"He has no right to touch her!" he snapped.

"Why? Because you said so?" she asked him quietly, not at all intimidated by his rage. Not too many people could say that. Gendry in a rage – though a rare sight to see – usually had people ducking for cover.

Mya however just stared at him like he was the biggest idiot. Ever.

Gendry opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by his sister.

"She has no boyfriend, thanks to you and those overprotective brothers and that cousin of hers, is gorgeous despite what her sister and her friends say and is probably the most likeable Stark in my opinion." Maya shrugged.

"She's sixteen! He's eighteen!" Gendry argued.

"And?" Maya laughed. "Two years isn't that much of a difference. Not really. And I think he's really feeling her."

Brother and sister watched as Aegon slipped an arm around Arya's neck, bought her close to him and snapped a picture of them on his phone before texting something furiously. Smirking at her, he showed Arya what he had texted that had Arya laughing, something she barely did these days, as she shoved Aegon in the chest.

"He's gotta be playing her!" Gendry insisted, his fingers curling into fists as he watched the couple across the hall.

They looked good together. Really good together. Him, tall, lean and lanky with his bright hair, his purple eyes and his Targaryen looks. Her so short and petite, with her dark hair, stormy grey eyes and her Stark looks.

She had changed over the years he had known her. Gone was the skinny little tom-boy who was more comfortable in ripped jeans and oversized t-shirts – usually **_his_** shirts – to a still skinny, yet definitely curvy girl who still wore ripped jeans with oversized shirts but they were no longer his shirts. They were someone else's shirts. Probably the blonde bastard's shirts!

"Oh because it couldn't possibly be because he actually likes her right?" Mya asked him archly, folding her arms across her chest. "It couldn't be because he actually wants to spend time with her?"

Gendry felt the first lick of shame before he pushed it away. Arya needed someone looking out for her, because obviously she was doing a piss poor job herself.

Gendry glared at his sister.

"Whose side are you on?" he growled.

"Honestly? Hers." Mya sighed and stared at her brother. "Stop being an idiot, little brother and leave her be." Mya's lips lifted in a sneer. "Remember you were the one who broke off all ties with her. You were the one who stopped hanging out with her. You were the one who told her to leave you alone. You told your best friend that she was too clingy. Too needy. Too much and that she needed to leave you the fuck alone. And you did that in front of the worst person possible. Her sister." Mya gave him a look that had Gendry swallowing his shame. "You **_know_** what their relationship is like, yet you chose – deliberately – to embarrass her in front of her sister. So yes, I am on her side, and yes you still are an idiot."

Gendry gritted his teeth at his sister's onslaught knowing everything she said was true. But how could he tell her that ever since Arya turned 15 he began noticing things about her that no best friend should? Like the curve of her waist, of the slope of her breasts? Or the cute dent in her bottom lip that had him wanting to taste it to see if it was as sweet as it looked.

Arya had been his best friend ever since he could remember. They had grown up together, and even though he was two years older, he had an instant connection with her.

But all that had changed when he began to notice just how pretty his best friend was.

Grunting he watched as Arya and Aegon were joined by Daenerys and her boyfriend Drogo, his eyes narrowing as Drogo reached out to tug on Arya's ear playfully that had her hitting him in one beefy shoulder, Dany throwing her head back in laughter and Drogo grinning down at her like a fool. There was an easy comradery in the group. A budding friendship that he was no longer a part of.

And Gendry wasn't too sure that he liked it. For one it was said that Drogo had more gang connections than a mafia underboss and then there was the fact that he didn't even going to this school because he had graduated like FOUR years ago.

But mostly it was because Gendry was use to her laughing at him like that. Staring at him like that. Yup he decided he hated them all.

He was more than willing to admit he had taken Arya for granted. Her loyalty, her smiles, her laughter. He had thought that those were **_his._** And that she would always be there whenever he needed her.

Damn him, damn her and damn fucking Aegon Targaryen that kept fucking touching her like he had a right too!

"What's going on?" another voice interrupted his silent ragings and Gendry turned to glare as Jon Snow, Arya's cousin – and Aegon's half-brother - sauntered towards them.

Sometimes the familial ties around here did Gendry's head in. Jon and Arya were related – being that they were cousins – and Jon and Aegon were related being that they were half-brothers. But Aegon and Arya however had no familial ties. Which is why the smarmy white-headed bastard was currently flirting up a storm with Gendry's own dark-headed nightmare!

"Your cousin and her relationship with that damn brother of yours Aegon." Gendry growled knowing that if anyone would be on his side it would be Jon.

Jon and Arya had always been close. Closer than Arya was to her own siblings. But even as of late, Arya had pulled herself away from Jon, preferring to be found in the presence of Aegon rather than her cousin.

A look past over Jon's face that had Gendry staring at him.

"What?"

"You know she's moved out of home right?" Jon asked them his gaze never leaving Arya.

"What?!" Gendry asked. Even Maya seemed surprised.

"Her and Aunt Catelyn got into it the other night, regarding something Arya said to Sansa. Her mother told her to apologize to Sansa and she refused." Jon shrugged. "Basically Aunt Catelyn told her she either apologize or leave the house. Arya packed up her stuff and left."

Brother and sister stared at Jon.

"She's staying at Uncle Benjen's house while he's away on deployment until Uncle Ned can calm Aunt Catelyn down." Jon licked his lips as he continued to watch his cousin. "Although knowing my cousin, she probably won't go back unless she has to."

"You know, with all due respect to your aunt, Jon, but she's a bitch." Mya told him shaking her head.

An amused smile crossed Jon's face as he glanced at Maya.

"Tell me something I don't know." He muttered. "She's been trying to enforce an Arya ban on the family. No one is allowed to speak to her, see her and even talk about her until she's apologized for her behavior and apologized for hurting Sansa's feelings." Jon shot them a smirk. "The only one listening to the ban is Sansa and that's because she's Sansa."

"So she's living by herself at your Uncle's apartment with no adult supervision?" Gendry asked, bombarded with images of Aegon and Arya. All by themselves in a lonely apartment. With no one there to chaperone them!

"No." Jon laughed at him. "Robb and I take turns in staying with her, despite her protests. Bran also stays over during the weekends and Rickon, well Rickon does what Rickon wants." He shrugged. "He's more at Uncle Benjen's that I am. Although last night it was a full house. Dany stayed over, so that meant that giant-sized boyfriend of hers and Aegon stayed over as well." He shrugged. "Then there was me, Rickon AND Robb in Uncle Benjen's three-bedroom apartment."

"And where did your brother sleep?" Gendry asked, lips curling into a snarl as he watched Arya wrap her arms around Aegon's waist and hug him.

Jon smirked at Gendry, causing Gendry to want to smack him in the face.

"Maybe I should get Theon to tell you." Jon stated rubbing his jaw and staring at Gendry through narrowed eyes.

"Tell me what? And why would Theon have to tell me?" Gendry asked alarmed.

Theon was Robb's best friend and a pain in everyone's side. The man was way too cocky, way too arrogant and way to opinionated. The only person who could stand to be around him for long lengths of time was Robb.

Jon grew quiet as he continued to stare at Gendry, as if gauging how much to reveal to him.

"Because I'd rather Theon get hit than me." Jon muttered, ignoring as Mya snickered at him.

Gendry felt his entire body tense as he stared at Arya's cousin.

"Tell me what?" he growled.

Jon ran his tongue over his teeth, staring at him.

"Just don't hit the messenger, okay?" Jon told him. "Aegon and Arya have been going out for the last two months." He said causing the bottom of Gendry's world to drop out. "It's what Arya and Sansa had been arguing about. Sansa said Aegon was only going out with her because he felt sorry for her and Arya said at least she won't have to worry about her boyfriend cheating with her best friend." Jon took a cautious step away from Gendry as blinked, fists clenched tightly.

"What the fuck is she thinking?" Gendry snapped spinning towards Arya and moving towards her.

Only to have his sister collar him **_again_** but this time she refused to let him go.

"Get off , Mya." He snarled, glaring down at his sister.

"One, don't ever use that tone with me again." Mya warned him, shoving him into his locker so hard that it drew people's attention. "And two. Stop being our father." She said softly, ignoring the nosey parkers that kept glancing at them.

"I'm just gonna go – away." Jon muttered, leaving Gendry to be man handled by his sister.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gendry asked angrily, watching as Jon joined the group they had just been talking about.

"It means like I said before. You're an idiot. You could've had that –"she flicked her hand towards Arya and Aegon who were laughing at something Jon said, all the while not seeming to notice the angry duo at the other end of the hall. "- but you gave that up. You took that girl for granted –"she said echoing his earlier thoughts. "- treated her like shit and expected her to sit there at take it. She's a Stark, Gendry. Arya Stark at that. She won't take shit from anyone. Especially you." She patted her brother on the chest mockingly, causing Gendry to want to flick her in the forehead like how he use to when they were younger. But then she'd probably just punch him in the nuts again like how she use to when they were kids. Fucking siblings.

"That –" she pointed at the group that was now walking in the opposite direction to them. No one paying the fuming six foot three Baratheon no mind whatsoever. "- is your fault. Now you are gonna have to live with it, little brother."

Shooting him one last look Mya pushed away from his locker and walked away from him causing his scowl to darken even more.

Gendry shot one last look at the retreating group his gaze lingering on the petite brunette at the back of the group under the arm of who he now considered to be public enemy number one.

He missed her. Really missed her. And it was time to get back what once was his.

Because Arya Stark was his. She was his when they were kids and she had pushed him on his ass for calling her milady and she was his now. And he planned on reclaiming what was his. He planned on reclaiming Arya Stark.


End file.
